


纹

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Series: SKS性癖向作品集 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Spock (Star Trek), M/M, Top James T. Kirk
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: “因为他是瓦肯人，极其稀少的瓦肯人……”McCoy凝视着他，轻声说，“我猜，那些人可能认为，他除了作为奴隶去做苦工外，还有更……‘合适’的用途也不一定。”原作向KS，NC-17，用的是淫纹梗，其实就是一个发情设定……但却被我不小心写了2万字感情戏变成了一篇纯爱文





	纹

> 手指顺着奴隶的后颈滑动，刚刚被契约完成好的身体为此生涩地颤抖，就像是琴弓微颤出的一个尾音。酸涩的呼吸中吐露出了无从掩藏的情欲。
> 
> 一分钟前还冷淡如处子，一分钟后就沦为了欲望与渴求的奴仆。
> 
> 用血浇灌而成的花……

James Kirk穿过熙熙攘攘的传送室，试图在营救上来的伤者间站稳脚跟。不大的房间挤满了人们的哭喊呼救，被吵得头痛的他只能去询问操控着仪器的Scott和Chekov。

“Spock在哪？”他问，“10分钟前他就应该被送上来了。”

“他在医务室，长官。”苏格兰军官抬头望见了他，怔住了。“你在流血……”

“那种事不重要。Chekov，过来，我需要你回去马上发一条信息给指挥部……就说我们已经成功营救了Spock指挥官，发现了敌人隐藏在天蝎6的卫星基地。获救者……”

“男性21人，女性7人。”

“好。谢谢，Chekov。”他被Chekov搀了一把，才免于因失血过多而直接摔倒在走廊。“从搜查结果来看他们大多经受了严重的折磨……似乎这群贩子想将他们贩往罗穆兰的非法矿井区……”

“罗穆兰？！”中尉差点丢掉手中的PADD，“Spock指挥官！”

“他应该没事，虽然我还不知道老骨头的具体诊断结果。我们追踪得足够快，那群混蛋应该来不及做什么……这段不要记在报告里。”医疗湾的大门已经就在眼前。“告诉那群将军我会在情况进一步明朗时进行汇报，明白了吗？”

“是，舰长！”Chekov向他笨手笨脚地磕了个鞋后跟，因为同时抱着三台PADD而差点把所有东西都掉到地上。“Spock先生……”

中尉的眉头因为焦虑而非常明显地轻皱着。在之前的行动中，为了掩护遭到伏击的队伍，Spock不幸被俘。Chekov几乎是眼睁睁地看着自己敬爱的大副被人拖进了猎户星人的穿梭机，自那以后，年轻人已经48个小时不曾休息。

“他会没关系的，”于是，James Kirk深吸了一口气，尽他可能地安慰他道，“Spock和我遭遇过比这更糟的事情。我们这次行动足够快，他……他还是个瓦肯人，你知道很多对人类有效的折磨手段对他们无效。总之，别太担心，汇报完让Sulu接你的班，你需要尽快休息一下……”

“您确定Spock先生没有关系吗？”可是，俄罗斯的中尉却还在追问他。

……他当然保证不了任何事，跟其他人一样，他自己也是刚刚执行完任务回舰，Spock的情况他甚至还没有问过老骨头……在这种时候打包票，是不切实际的。但同样，他也不能在一个刚满18岁的男孩面前诉说自己的忐忑不安，他的恐惧，焦虑，还有因为Spock受伤而涌现的愤怒和烦躁……

“不用担心，他不会有事的。”将这些情绪统统按压下去，企业号的舰长对着Chekov露出了一个跟往日一般自信满满的微笑，“我会照顾他。所以现在就先去休息吧，嗯？”

*

“……将接收器与调节器移除后，95%被植入淫纹的患者在一年内出现了恢复迹象。然而即使如此，他们也依旧会经历平均1-2次的自检潮热……”

“下一条。”

“……目前，学界总结其对被植入者共有三点影响。其一，在设定者触碰时，激素的分泌会显著增强，生物将出现性唤起阶段特征。其二，当设定者出现性唤起时……”

“下一条。”

“由于淫纹并非是由星球文明独立产生，而是在进入了跨宇宙旅行的航空时代后，由多位违法团伙联合开发，所以在联邦境内它被认定为绝对非法标识。与之类似的是，在克林贡帝国……”

从医学生理库转入了法学资料，证明电脑已经完成了淫纹在研究方面的全部检索。Spock闭了会儿眼睛，有水顺着他的睫毛悄然滑落。

他已经完成了沐浴，继续浪费星舰的水资源是不合逻辑的。如果一定要说的话，他从一开始就不该接受人类的热水淋浴——明明音波浴可以达成同样的效果，所耗费的资源也来得更少，不管从哪个角度都是更加经济实惠。然而在确认他的状况后，McCoy医生坚持他应当先去好好梳洗一番。

“洗一个痛痛快快的热水澡，让你的精神镇定下来——不，不要跟我争辩，Spock。”一向语含讥诮的医生，此刻语调中却饱含着一种耐心的温柔。“去试一试。我也可以有时间再查看一下资料。我想我们今天应该就能把接收器和调节器给移出来，但是激素控制水平我需要一个更加完善的计划……”

他自然可以理解，为什么医生会用着这样的声音同他讲话。他被烙上了这种可以远程控制，能够让被烙印者强制发情的秽物。即使是瓦肯人，也可以充分理解这种东西到底何其可憎，又何其耻辱……

他喀哒一声地关上了淋浴器的开关，穿着鞋踩在水中的感觉，就像是小时候母亲领着自己在玉伦湖岸边的的散步。从5岁起，他就再也没有同母亲那样亲昵地共同外出过，因为他是个严谨，认真，不动声色，克己复礼的瓦肯人。而瓦肯人绝不会跟母亲牵手，更不用说，没有任何意义地，纯粹只是为了享受时光的在阳光下散步。

他一直在用瓦肯人中最为严苛的标准要求自己，因为自己的血统，而更加留意地去除自己的感情，忽略自己的需要，让自己成为一台完美的逻辑机器。

而今天，他终于不能再如过去一般完美地运转……

他凝视着镜中那个男人的腹部，就在那里，在劲瘦有力的肢体之上，一朵黑色的百合花悄声生息地盛开。

乍看之下，它纯粹得就像是一个艳丽妖冶的刺青，模仿着女人子宫的形状，肆无忌惮地横跨了瓦肯人大理石般洁白的肋下。本该覆有薄薄肌肉的腹部，因为激素和手术的作用，却出现了一种诡异的柔软，就像是女子为妊娠而具有的特征。柔韧的肉体自是不会怀孕，这种变化也无非是为了满足买主对于性的需求。

发情，混乱，pon farr，其他瓦肯人七年一次的痛苦，遮掩还来不及的丑事，如今他却要在接下来的一年中不断体会。是因为他是一个混血的瓦肯人，所以命中注定，他就是要经历比其他人来得更多的考验还有耻辱么？Spock当然知道这种想法有多么无稽。这不可能跟他的血统有关。他之所以得到这个，是因为在行动中他掩护了其他人。血统跟结果间没有任何因果，况且就算知道自己会沦落到此种地步，再回到那时，他也绝不可能一个人先走。

“他有着人类一样的眼睛。”那些瓦肯孩子曾经对他说的话再一次浮现在了他的耳畔。“他一定会像个人类。”

人类，只有人类才会无法克制自己的不断发情，不分季节，不分时间地对他人产生强烈的渴求。这么思考着，Spock的手指带着犹豫与不安着落上了那片被打着烙印的肌肤，只是手指落于其上的触感，就让他的身体不自觉地产生了战栗。

是创伤后身体自然出现的应激障碍，跟无法宣之于口的情欲毫无关联。这让Spock长舒了一口气，他努力将自己被俘前后的阴影抛之脑后，决定将精力放在眼下的情形上来……

他需要一到两天的休息，好让医生为自己尽快手术，取出激素长期的稳定器还有调节器，与此同时，他也要同Jim谈谈，正在给自己扣上病号服扣子的手指，为这个想法停滞了片刻。

他需要敌方的数据库，手术设施，还有全部可能用得上的器具。他知道跟自己体内的接收器配套的，会有一个确认主人，并帮助对方控制自己的配置器。一旦启动，配置器的用处就不大了。然而距离手术才刚过去3.17个小时，他们还没有抵达任何可做买卖的星球，认为尚未启动的配置器还留在对方基地中是符合逻辑的。他只是需要Jim允许自己去检查它们……

当想到Jim时，他的小腹自然而然地产生了一阵温热的抽动。都不用亲眼确认，他就已经可以想象得出男人此刻关心的神色。Jim当然是不会嘲笑自己的，他看起来大大咧咧，实际上却足够细致温柔。一向宽容的他即使知道了此事，恐怕也依旧不会认为这将有损Spock的尊严。然而无论如何，他却也无法同对方承认自己遭到了何种侮辱。他知道这是不合逻辑的，他应该请求舰长的协助。只是……

他努力让自己的思绪从舰长身上抽离，现在可不是思考这个的时候。如果一切顺利，那么他们彻底解决完问题，Jim都未必能知道Spock身上到底发生了什么事。他擦干了头发，尽力将它们整理回无事发生的整齐模样。

当他这么做时，门外传来了嘈杂的吵闹声……

*

“放开我，老骨头！我一定要知道Spock怎么样了！”

“你给我停下歇歇……妈的，James！你他妈不要以为现在是紧急情况我就不能行使首席医疗官的权力把你从医疗湾丢出去！Spock……Spock他没事！”

“你放屁！他绝对有发生什么事，你们医疗湾破浴室只有淋浴间你以为我不知道吗？你都能把一个瓦肯人塞进热水浴里还告诉我说他没什么——走开！Spock！Spock！”

“去你的Jim！就算他有什么事他也不需要跟你汇报，你尊重一点病人的隐私……”

老骨头的话到底是没能说完，只因为他们吵到一半，Jim来得及挣脱出去打开浴室门之前，那个瓦肯人已经从中走了出来。

他赤着脚，穿着医疗湾条纹型的常见病号服，就像是平时工作的样子，明明完全没有必要，却还是认认真真地将扣子系到了领口。从外表上说，他看上去确实有一点困倦，面孔中还透着一种不自然的苍白。然而除此之外，Spock看起来一切都好，甚至黑色的睫毛上，还带着没有完全擦干的水滴。

这鲜活的肉体，还有随着门打开，喷涌而出的雾气，让眼前的场景比什么都令人踏心。Jim终于将憋在胸中的那一口气吐了出来。Spock，活着，看起来没什么大碍，如释重负的他停止了对McCoy的反抗，只是磕磕巴巴地望着Spock。“你，你还好……”

“如你所见，舰长，我状态尚佳。”黑色的眼睛在Jim的身上转了一圈，锐利的眉毛因不赞同而高高挑起。“反倒是您——您出了很多血，您需要及时包扎，处理伤口，而不是在这里和McCoy医生争斗。”

Spock说得没有错。在冲入手术室围剿最后的敌人的时候，被猛推一把地他推上了一台古怪的仪器，锋利的尖刀刺穿了他的肩膀，而在之后的搏击中，他的伤口被进一步地拽开……他猜他现在背后的伤口一定血肉模糊还很狰狞。如果不是过于担心Spock，让他连疼痛都顾不上了的话，他可能早就因为失血过多而晕倒在了走廊里。

即使现在，在发现Spock远比他想象得要来得好时，Jim都感到了阵阵发晕。

老骨头也松开了他，他骂骂咧咧着“我早就告诉过你”，开始为他寻找消毒液与真皮再生器。在令人安心的背景音中，Spock站在他眼前，一脸担忧地凝视。

这真好。

“我只是……”他笑着看着他，就好像只要将瓦肯人牢牢地置于自己视线之内，就不会有任何人可以伤害到他。“我只是太担心了，Spock，你被抓走了那么久……”

“只是49.13个小时罢了，舰……Jim，医生之后会为我做进一步的检查。”在他趔趄了一下的时候，瓦肯人看上去想要跨前一步扶他，然而某种东西却又让他抢先一步控制住了自己，牢牢地站在了原地。“你需要休息。”他的声音暴露出了足够多的担忧，而这就已经足够了。

“我确实需要休息，”他咧开嘴笑着。跟Chekov一样，他也整整48个小时没有阖过眼睛，如今，瞬间的安心让睡梦的朦胧飞速攫住了他的后脑。他需要找个地方躺躺。但是在那之前，他想再凑近Spock一点。

“我真高兴。”他嘟囔着，允许自己突破他们平时相处范畴地再靠近Spock一些。这绝对会让在乎个人空间的瓦肯人感到不适，但是他现在没时间在乎这个。他必须要感受到他，感受到Spock。他要体会到Spock就活生生地站在自己的面前。

他伸出手，轻轻捏了捏Spock的手腕。

这正是Spock腿下一软，栽入他怀中以前，他做的最后一件事。

*

Jim感到非常的不安。

他不安，因为他觉得他的首席医疗官和指挥官联起手来，向他隐瞒了一个至关重要的信息。一切都发生在一个月以前，他们刚刚摧毁那个应当千刀万剐下地狱去的猎户星基地之后。他们成功营救出了Spock。Spock看起来没什么大碍。只是在被解救出的那天，在Jim触碰到他的下一秒，他就像是失去力量一样，眼神空洞地倒向一边。

Jim下意识想要将Spock抓入自己怀中，他想要拱起自己的肩膀，似乎这样就可以保护Spock免于某种无法目视的危机。然而McCoy却一个箭步上前地扯开了他，他命令护士尽快将Spock送上手术台，Jim甚至都来不及问到底发生了什么。

在那之后，他逼问了无数次老骨头当时的情形。老骨头争辩说，那不过是过高的水温让人虚弱，不管是谁，经历了48个小时的高压后都一定会有坚持不住的时候。然而Jim就是觉得有哪里不对。他反复思索着，从解救Spock时，Spock欲语还休，疲倦凝视着他的黑眸，到在医疗湾相见时，那双想撑住他，却始终没有伸出的双手。有什么古怪的东西就横在他的眼前，那正是他满心疑惑所需的答案，可无论如何，他都无法理解。

当Spock向他索要行动的全部档案和物件时，他将自己所能授予的全部权限都批给了Spock。面对一个月前的晕厥，瓦肯人同样什么都不肯告诉他。而Jim甚至没有办法逼问眼前的瓦肯人。每当他看到瓦肯人垂下的眉眼，带着倦意的面庞，还有因睡眠不足而凹陷的眼睛，他就感到一把尖刀从他的心上划过。“他需要帮助的时候会告诉你的，”老骨头这么劝说他，“在此之前，不要给他太多的压力。”

不要给他太多的压力，这一不要给他太多压力，转眼间，就过去了一个月。他确实没有再过问此事，猎户星人的俘虏们在确认了只是营养不良，受过肉体折磨，但是没有不可逆转的损伤之后，就被军部统一接走送回了各自的家乡。

Spock也同样正在恢复，他很少和自己谈及此事，但是仔细观察他的脸，Jim就可以明白……工作时的专心致致，聚精会神的心无旁骛。这个男人沉浸于自己的兴趣中时，已经可以重新散发出那种迷人而独特的魅力。再次看到他能够全身心地沉浸在科研工作中，Jim不由得在心中悄悄松了一口气，他逐渐相信Spock是真的好了。

今天，那个在科学站工作着的男人也是一样如此。此刻，他正半俯下身，敛声屏气地透过显微镜观察着刚从行星获得的植物的种子。那种子一定是孕育着什么奇妙的物质，Jim可以看出，因为瓦肯人为此显得容光焕发。他的眉毛微微弯着，藏在细碎睫毛下的眼睛温润得像是深夜跳跃着的月光，就像是玉树下的雪一样摄人心魄，让人移不开眼的气质。

同样的，还有瓦肯人湛蓝的科学衫下露出的那么一截手腕。只有短短一截，就那么短，却在衣衫间来回滑动时，好看得像是在人的心尖上挠痒。

在人的心尖上挠痒。

在那个瞬间，Jim感觉到有什么东西突然在他的心里跳动了一下，仿佛是深渊中的一头巨兽，因向往高空那如银盘般美丽的月亮而发出了嗥叫。在电光火石之间，仿佛被人迎面痛击了一样的Spock从椅子上坠了下去。Jim被吓了一跳，他条件反射地站了起来。

瓦肯人已经无法控制地蜷成了一团，就好像有什么东西从内部将其撕裂，他的手紧紧地按压在小腹上，牙关紧咬，豆大的汗珠顺着鬓角跌落。

离科学台更近的军官已经抢先一步围住了他。Jim将他们拨开，甚至顾不上跟被自己撞开的人道歉。他挤过去的时候，Uhura正照顾着他。

“他怎么了？”Jim跪在Spock身边。“老骨头，对，快呼叫McCoy。”

“冷静点，舰长。你仔细看，他已经好一些了。”

正如Uhura所言，虽然身体还在不停地颤抖，但至少那被电击一般骤然而猛烈，即使站在一旁看着都能感受到的疼痛感似乎已经离开了眼前的瓦肯人。Spock倒在地上，已经恢复了意识，只是面色依旧苍白。他的呼吸急促，颧骨上浮现着淡淡的绿晕……

“交给我。”Jim伸出手，他想将Spock搀起来，他想要紧紧地拥抱住对方，他想要告诉对方没事了。

然而他的手只是刚刚伸出，本来闭着眼的瓦肯人便抖了一下，身体不偏不倚地往回缩去，不希望Jim碰到自己的意图非常明显。

……他不知道自己是该将手伸出去还是收回来，也不知道自己是该为瓦肯人这默不作声的脆弱而心痛，还是改为他时时刻刻的警觉针对着自己而感到心伤。

Spock的睫毛轻轻颤动着，瓦肯人深褐色的眼睛，正透过它悄悄地盯着他瞧……

最后，还是McCoy带着手下人冲了进来。谢谢他，Jim从来没有这么爱过老骨头。将Spock搬走时，McCoy甚至还盯着他，一脸欲言又止的神情。Jim以为他要告诉他真相和实情了。

然而McCoy什么也没说。

*

他在专心致志地俯首工作，观察着维洛尔种子淡紫色的胚乳中，细胞是如何精密地运作……有人从他的身后贴了上来。那是熟悉的碰触，令人心安的重量，除了那个男人绕到他身前的手，正轻轻按压着他的小腹。

“你要工作到什么时候才能陪我？”他的舰长贴在他的身后，一寸一寸，让温热的呼吸顺着脊椎向上。情欲的潮热几乎是瞬间就涌了上来，而那个人类正在悠长的呼吸过后，缓缓将一个吻印于他的后颈。

那是温热的，潮湿的，黏膜，舌，口腔，碰触……

他的呼吸乱了步调。

*

他不明白为什么。

在升降机上，他叫住他，于是他停下不动。然而当他伸手拉他时，瓦肯人却向后退却了一步。

在退却的时候，瓦肯人的眼睛确实闪烁了一下，不像是拒绝，却又用肢体语言完美表达出请不要与我接触的含义。这让Jim感到了一阵困惑。如果Spock继续表达出他对此的厌恶，那么Jim发誓说，自己以后一定不会再来烦他。

然而，在避让开Jim之后，那个瓦肯人却只是安静地站在原地望着他。有那么一瞬，黑色的坚定中，带着湿润的软弱从他的眼底一闪而过。

这让他很想吻他，想要告诉他无论如何自己都会陪在对方的身边。

然而瓦肯人却比Jim领会他的意图要领会得更快。在Jim迈开那一步以前，Spock就颇为明显地抖了一下。“工作见。”在告别时，Spock的声音嘶哑含混，就像是一声再不快点出口，就会变了调的呜咽。

那个瓦肯人匆匆地消失在了拐角……

*

“你最近似乎在躲着我……”拉下升降机紧急制动的电闸，坏心肠地将他逼入了墙角，还要用嘴唇贴着他尖尖耳廓的男人嗤笑着说。Jim的声音很低，风一样的笑声里完全听不出斥责，可是潮湿的呼吸却一刻不停地拂过他敏感的耳朵。

“……我不知道你在说什么。”他板住了脸，努力维持着面容上的平静，却在心底，因为不知道自己是否该推开舰长而进行了激烈的斗争。不管是本能还是理智，都在告诉他面前的人类已经过度侵入了他的个人空间，然而某种更加混沌而难以言明的东西，却因那双深蓝的瞳孔动荡难安。当男人向前一步，侧头咬上他的喉结时，Spock几乎全靠咬住下唇才没有吐出奇怪的呜咽。

“我就是喜欢你这样——所以，不需要交谈就能意识到我在渴望你，有没有让你很开心？”他连声招呼都没打地直接咬上了他的耳朵。剧烈的疼痛还有疼痛后微小的不易察觉的像是舌尖融化的糖一样甘甜的快乐他不确定自己有没有叫出声但是他清晰地感觉到自己的小腹部……

有什么东西在男人的指腹下像火一样地燃烧。

*

Spock看起来一切如常。

他像是往常一样报告，往常一样工作，当Jim同他说话时，会不赞同地微微挑起眉来，一如既往的纵容则藏在眼底，悄无声息地对着Jim微笑。距离他受伤已经过去了四个月，在过去的四个月间，数也数不清的任务填充了时间，以至于回忆Spock被俘，简直就像隔了整整一辈子。

他们一切都来得很正常，除了Spock就是不肯让Jim接触到他——他的掩饰甚至比过去的闪避还要精明。在Jim接近时，他会非常自然地侧过身与另一个人交谈，不着痕迹地变换两个人的位置。在Jim和他独处时，他会将自己的双手全部占满，好让Jim不能再去抓住他的手臂或是肩膀。

这种对肉体接触的反感似乎是针对着所有人，只是在面对Jim时，他表现得尤为小心。Jim对此也不是不能理解——Spock受到了伤害，他为此讨厌触碰是非常正常的。事实上，只是提醒自己这个男人在他看不到的地方可能经受了怎样的痛苦，就让他的心间升起了一股钝痛。他花费了更多的时间，比Spock出事前更多的时间，凝望着科学站静静地发呆。有的时候，像是现在这样，那个瓦肯人会突然心有灵犀地抬起头，毫无防备地望向他。

他们的视线在舰桥的上空直直地交汇，没有任何缓冲地，一个撞入了另一个的眼睛。Spock的瞳孔因为吃惊而微微瞪大，落在瓦肯人一向古井无波冷静恬然的脸上，反倒衬出了一种难以言说的纯真与可爱。

这就让Jim禁不住弯起眼睛，朝着他亲昵地笑了笑——他已经放弃思考，这个笑容到底会不会让对方意识到他在心底埋藏许久的那个秘密。大概就是因为瓦肯人偶尔流露出的这种可爱实在是太过迷人，所以当你望向他时，什么多余的忧虑都无法干扰到他。

世界上怎么会有Spock这么好的人呢，他想，他工作严谨，做事专业。明明那双狭长的眼睛，无时无刻不散发出一种如云石般轻蔑着他人的魅力来，却偏偏又在假象的内里，显得比谁都要更加地谦逊温柔。

他喜欢他在探索时因为好奇而微微睁大的眼睛。他喜欢他因为自己不断用奇怪的问题缠着他而露出的温和的隐忍。他也喜欢他抿起了嘴，做出那副严肃而不可侵犯的派头。

这所有的一切都让Jim在望向他时弯起了嘴角，他有那么多的喜爱涌现在心里，以至于本该是鼓励的一个笑容，最后流露出的却比任何简单情感还要多得多得多。他怀疑自己对瓦肯人的喜爱几乎是明晃晃地写在了自己的脸上。

而当他这样盯着那个瓦肯人时，Spock却只是怔怔地望着他。有那么一瞬，他甚至为此瑟缩了一下。然而在Jim重新被忧虑填满，想要站起身询问他是否需要什么帮助，想要马上喊老骨头来舰桥之前，Spock却突然也非常缓慢地，迟疑地……

对着他微微勾了下嘴角。

那是一个稍纵即逝的微笑，却又比任何长久的笑容都要来得更加地纯粹迷人。就像是岩石的缝隙中生出，含着露珠微微颤动着的草叶。

Jim有那么一瞬想要揉乱自己的头发，他就是在揉乱自己的头发，他的笑容由原本的深情变成了一塌糊涂的快活，不用别人评价他都知道，他现在笑得像是阳光，可能比阳光还要热烈而灿烂，他没忍住在舰长椅上转了一圈，如果不是上班时间，他可能已经滑入到前排Sulu还有Chekov的空隙，告诉他们说Spock也喜欢他。

然而他没有，他还有自制力，就算他几乎控制不住自己笑出声来的冲动，他还是好端端地坐在自己原先的座位上，没有吹口哨，没有，他真的没有。他只是……只是眼睛又瞟回到了那个瓦肯人的身上。

Spock看起来又被工作中的什么事情吸引了兴趣，他全身贯注地凝视着屏幕……

只是那苍白的耳朵尖，此时却绿得像是要沁出血来。

*

“你知道这次情欲是为何而起。”

Jim的声音，明明冷静，却又无时无刻不带着一点调笑和戏弄的声音。

Spock羞愧难当地将手指掐入肉里。

“现在，我有点好奇你之后要怎么做了——为什么不告诉我呢，Spock？你知道你瞒不过我的。过去的几次全都只是小打小闹，就连我也很是惊讶，为什么我还未同其他人交媾……”

那自他的脑海中诞生的，来自于幻梦的男人背着手走了两步，然后又回过头，嘲弄似的凝望着他。“你想在我与其他女人做爱时告诉我，因感知到我的性欲而变得一塌糊涂吗？”

“……不。”

只是想象面前的男人将脸埋在女人的怀里微笑，就让他感到一阵难以言喻的钝痛。

“不过确实，你可以调整我们的行进路线——你可以避开所有能提供这种服务的离岸休假区。但当自检开始时你要怎么做？你知道吧，虽然Bones替你去掉了所有的物理操控，然而至少还有八个月，你才能彻底摆脱它的影响……”

仅仅是听到描述就能知道那是何其脆弱又何其可悲的景象，陷入情欲中而无法工作的理智，极其接近于pon farr，却连链接都拯救不了的，来源于肉体的纯粹渴望。

如果不是那个男人恰好启动了仪器就好了，如果他撞击的时候没有流血就好了。他陷入无法控制的渴求，这样的丑态唯独不想让那人看到。他无法想象今日在舰桥上，如此幸福的喜欢会在发觉真想的一刻变成何等的厌恶还有惊愕。

“如果……”他说。这是个不合逻辑的词语，然而，如果……

Jim，从他的脑海中诞生，于是自然，也知晓着他全部想法的Jim却捏住了他的下巴。“别说如果，Spock。”那个男人的声音很是温柔……

“因为我觉得，你还挺喜欢这个现状的，不是吗？”

*

他是被一阵强烈的冲动唤醒的。在梦里，他感到了纤长手指的碰触。它先压上他的唇，又摩挲起了他的脸颊。那个瓦肯人跪坐在他的床上，将吻印上他的额头。那是多么纯粹的一种美好，以至于当他醒来，发现自己的晨勃如此亢奋又激烈时，他差点忍不住失声而笑。

自慰，他已经很久没有做过了。最后一次自慰似乎可以追溯到7个月以前，他们还在过着平静星舰生活时，Jim遵循自己未被挑逗时每月都会有个三到四次的习惯，例行公事地解决了手头的欲望。而在那之后，他们经历了太多糟糕透顶的情形，以至于每天生活在压力，工作和焦心中的Jim压根没有时间思索像是性，还有其余可以放松的事。

他确实一直在担心着Spock，这可能是他很长一段时间没有恢复性欲的真正原因。当一个人全身心地会另一个人而担忧的时候，春梦必然是不会常拜访人的。但是现在，距离Spock回归已经是第五个月，瓦肯人除了似乎还是讨厌肉体的接触外，其余看起来一切都好。

过去的一个月，完全称得上是他登舰以后最为顺利的一个月。没有什么血肉纷飞的外交任务，没有突然出现却让全舰陷入危机的巨大阴影，就连那群将军都没有再找他的麻烦。于是放松下来后，他蠢蠢欲动的身体终于回忆起自己是一个追求享受的现实生物。

他用拇指压了压阴茎的前端，龟头为此泌出了一点黏湿的前液。他的床头柜中放着润滑剂，他完全可以假装那就是某个他梦寐以求之人的嘴巴打一次飞机。那个瓦肯人跪在他的双腿间，有点谨慎，却又有点迫不及待的想象让他阴茎上的青筋跳动了一下。

他挤出了润滑剂，弄得他的手还有被单一起，湿湿答答的——现在，Spock因为眼前的景象而不停地皱眉。但Jim一点也不担心——他会帮他口的。他就是这样，虽然在很多细节上会带着一种奇怪的固执还有龟毛，但只要Jim请求他，他就一定可以乖乖从命。

现在，那个瓦肯人一只手扶着肉棒，张开嘴小心地含住。这个动作不是很熟练，在尝试性的动作中，柔软的舌尖刮过了Jim敏感的冠状沟。他还不知道要如何运动自己的舌头，在尽可能吞咽的同时维持住稳定的呼吸。还有牙，Spock平时可算得上是伶牙俐齿的，尤其当他用一堆规章制度还有各种逻辑反驳人的时候，Jim最喜欢坐在他的指挥椅上，笑眯眯地欣赏这出好戏。有些时候，他还是Spock反驳的主要针对对象——而现在，他的牙……本该坚实又危险的牙，被Spock小心翼翼地含了起来……他一定非常地喜欢他，因为只有在给喜欢的人口交的时候，一个人才可以这般的小心翼翼……

他很不熟练，但在性事上他也同样可以学得很快。现在，他正在学习如何含住牙，用柔软的口腔接纳他……Jim趁机坏心肠地往深处撞击了一点，那喉咙传来的紧致和温热简直可以令人融化。更不用说，还有Spock瞪着他的眼神。它本该是严厉的，如果不是给人口交时的瞪视真的一点威胁性也没有的话……

Jim的心跳变得很快，他感受到了就跟那一天Spock冲着自己笑时一样，铺天盖地的喜欢与深情。这个不解风情的瓦肯人，却可以如此轻易地将堂堂企业号的舰长变成一个初次坠入爱河的孩子。他想不出他该怎么做才可以表达这种感情，他想要好好地疼爱他……

PADD震动。

幻想中的Spock眨了眨眼睛，Jim哀嚎了一声，知道这家伙绝对不会让性爱耽误平时的工作。

他自己也不会，虽然他真的，真的，是这么久以来头一次如此地兴致盎然，但是他是舰长，他有许多工作……

他在床单上随便抹了两把手，捡起丢在一旁的PADD。

是私人通讯，来自Spock。

Jim清了清嗓子，想找件衣服罩在身上。转念一想，又担心Spock突然联系自己是有紧急状况。反正PADD也只能拍到他的脸和肩膀，他应当还在睡觉，光着上身也算不得什么……

他接通了通讯。

屏幕的对面一片漆黑。

这让他有一些茫然。

就在他犹豫要不要出声呼唤Spock的当口，他听到了一道奇怪的声音。

像是被人捂住了嘴巴，又像是因过于急促而含糊不清的呼吸声。“……Jim。”他像是呻吟一样低声地呼唤他。“不，不要……”

Jim无法控制将PADD挪到了眼前，才想起来自己不能通过PADD钻到对方身边。他将它摔到床上，连蹦带跳地找起自己的裤子。他不喜欢Spock的这个声音，像是受了伤一样，虚弱而沙哑的声音。

“你在哪？你怎么了？”他什么都顾不上了，连鞋都顾不上找，刚穿了一条长裤，就抓着PADD压下了他们共用盥洗室的门把手。“你是不是在自己的房间？我马上就过去。”

这让Spock的声音奇怪地响了一下，有点像是呻吟和呜咽。“我没有关系，”他的呼吸急促吃力。“只是，请你……停下来……”

他不明白Spock在说些什么，他为Spock一反常态的表现心烦意乱，他告诉Spock：“别担心，Spock，我这就到你身边。”他压下了Spock那一侧的门把手，第一次因为太过迅速而不慎滑脱，他几乎是大骂着又压了一次，掌心传来了辛辣的疼痛，他嘭地一声将门踹开……

在那儿，在房间正中央的地毯上，跪着他那似乎要在痛苦的火焰中被燃为灰烬的瓦肯人。他确实用手捂住了嘴，他的身体因为过于急促的呼吸而不停地颤抖，他的脸颊是鲜明得不容错认的松石绿，而他的眼睛。

那双黑色的，敏锐的，机警的，从容的眼睛，此时正在不知所措的失神中，像是要被死亡吞噬般地融化。

他跪倒在了地板上，不顾Spock反抗地将他拖入了自己的怀中。真是奇怪，明明拥有三倍力量的瓦肯人，在试图推开他时却软得像是没有力气。他努力将Spock的手从他的嘴里拽出来，瓦肯人最为宝贝的手指，如今却因为过于用力的咬噬而出现了触目惊心的血痕……

他将Spock的手拽了出来，透明的津液顺着嘴角无法控制地落下。瓦肯人的肉体在他的怀里绷得如一根弦。他不知道该怎么安抚他，只好一遍遍抚摸着他告诉他没有事了。但是Spock抖得还是很厉害。

“你得告诉我怎么了，”他哀求他，为了他挚爱的人的性命而哀求他，“求求你告诉我你到底是怎么了Spock！”

Spock黑色的眼睛瞪得大大的，仿佛在失去神志的混乱中，终于勉强认出了面前男人的脸。在那一刻，他的眼睛很亮，像是将要落在祭坛上的羔羊。古怪的痛苦，如此人性化的，恐惧，焦虑，还有试图隐瞒住的脆弱爬满了瓦肯人年轻的面庞。

没有什么能比这一幕让Jim更加心碎。他感到瓦肯人抓着他的手，划过袍子，摸索着落上柔软的小腹。他像是要将袍子撕开，可偏偏手却使不上力气，Jim只好帮他扯了开，“我在这里。”当他这么做的时候，他将自己的面颊紧紧贴上Spock的，想用这种方法传递给Spock他全部的勇气，分担对方全部的痛苦。“我在这儿，”他说。布料撕碎的声音。“你什么都不要怕，我就在这儿。”

有什么古怪的东西横在Spock的小腹上，它烫得惊人，似乎要从内部将他怀里的爱人烧成灰烬。那颜色也是极古怪的，是血液一样的，青黑般的色泽……

Jim觉得这刺青他曾经在哪里见过。

他想起来了。

在猎户星人的手术室里。

*

“……在返回星舰后第一时间向我求助。是的，我当时就已经知道了。”

有水滴的声音。

清澈的声音。

有点像是某人曾经拉着自己亲自挑选过的，后来被作为礼物送出的案头装饰品。爬高的水流不断滴落回小巧的鱼缸中。

“……为什么不告诉我。”是一个男人的声音，他非常熟悉的声音。

“这对于瓦肯人来说很羞耻，你知道。对于他们来说，被打上一个只是被人触摸或者渴望就会发情的东西有多耻辱。我曾经劝过他，他不可能瞒得过你……但他却就是固执地不合逻辑。”第二个声音这么说，似乎是想要故作轻松地调节气氛，只是可惜，他刚一开口，充满怜惜的语调就已经宣告了尝试的失败。“我帮他取出了他身体里的激素调节器，只要那个不在他的身体里，这个……对他的影响就不会很长。至于接收器我也一并去掉了，所以你可以放心，你对他的影响不会那么地……”

“……我还是不明白。”男人捂住了脸，他的声音中饱含着那么多的脆弱，以至于只是听着，就让人想要靠近，想要去安慰他。“为什么是我，我会……”

“你在手术室和人搏斗时撞上的仪器，应该是启动它的开关……而你流了血，它标记了你，它将链接的一半植入了你的体内。这是我们调查过他们使用的工具后得到的结论。”

“我……”

“放松点，冷静，Jim，冷静。怪罪自己是没有用处的，更何况，你什么都没有做错……”

“我当然知道这个！但是，我只是想着，我就是，单纯地那么看着他，可能就在我觉得很幸福，我觉得，我单方面认为一切都很好的时候，他却……你知道这是什么样的感受吗？！我……我恨到想活活掐死我自己，如果这样可以让他觉得好些……”

“Jim，小声点，你会吵醒他。”

名叫Jim的男人停顿了片刻：“……他醒了吗？”

“……还没有。”另一个男人停顿了片刻，可能是在查看仪器上的数字。“他现在进入了表层睡眠，这意味着他睡得很轻，但还是在睡。”

一阵古怪的响声，就像是有什么人在椅子上蜷成了一团。

“那些，我是说，其余被俘的人。”第一个男人继续。“我不明白，他们就全都只是，普通的肉体折磨。他们告诉我他们要被送去罗穆兰做苦力。没有其他人……”

“他是一个瓦肯人，Jim，他是在瓦肯星的毁灭后，屈指可数的拥有心灵感应的几千瓦肯人之一。我想……他们可能觉得让他去挖矿太浪费了。”

“太浪费了。”Jim的声音是如此的尖锐，蕴含着一种冰冷的怒意。“你知道吗？我后悔了，我不应该把那些奴隶贩子交给联邦的，我他妈就该把他们按在那个手术台上，我就应该把他们就地枪决。哦，浪费？我要让他们见识见识什么叫真正的浪费。我要用他们的脑浆去涂墙。我要弄死他们……”

“而你并不会！Jim，冷静一点。你只是在说气话，你不会做这种事。”

停顿。“我不知道。”他心烦意乱。“别把我想得太……Spock为我杀过人，记得吗，他差点杀了那个可汗……”

“他没有杀死他。”

“差一点，我听Uhura说了，基本没差。而我跟那时的他是同样的……不，说我没什么意义。来说一说Spock吧，我应该怎样做？”

“你应该怎样做。”

“我应该怎样做才能让他放松一点，舒服一点……至少不要让他像是这样，在我看不见的地方饱受折磨？”

更长的停顿。

“基本来说，我们确定他除了激素水平不稳定，相对容易出现情绪化的反应以外，其余的影响大致可以分为三个方面。其一，当你触碰他时，他……就会启动。”

“所以他一直躲开我。”声音酸涩着咽下了苦果。

“你也并没怎么碰到他，每周复诊时他和我说过，在他表露出回避意愿后，你就一直很尊重他的想法。他对此……非常感激。”

“我以为那是创伤后的应激障碍，哈！我这个蠢货！”

“你也可以这么认为，它确实是创伤后的障碍……你要明白责怪自己是没有意义的，好么？”

“我没有……我只是觉得自己很可笑。第二条呢？”

“他的那个可能会导致自检的潮热，也可能不会……记录中也有移除器械后，一直没有出现潮热的案例。所以对此我们依旧持乐观态度……”

“然后，第三条？”

“……”沉默。长时间的沉默。

“Bones……”

“我需要先确认你是否会为此做出什么愚蠢的举动……”

“即使你不告诉我，我也可以自己用电脑查出来。我想你告诉我反而会更简单一点——不要犹豫了，Bones，把它说出来。”

“……”Bones，如果那是那个男人的名字，深吸了口气。

“每当你感到性欲的时候，哪怕并不明显，只是纯粹的‘我渴望着谁’‘我想要做’这样的冲动，他都能感受得到。”Bones的语气又快又急，似乎这样就可以将伤害降到最低。“理论上说，移除掉接收器就可以终止这一反应，但他是个瓦肯人，我猜他的精神已经在接收器移除前与你产生了一个并不健康的感应链接……我有一个理论……”

“所以，我只是坐在那儿，想着他，他就会难过？”

“……也不尽然。但只要你的想法更强烈一点，他就会痛苦，因为他的那个接收到……”

并且这种可感应冲动的对象并不局限于Spock本身。哪怕哪天，你走进一个酒吧，对着一个女人产生兴趣，他也同样可以感受得到。Bones继续说。

因为“这个”的设计，本身就是要将人视为奴隶，视为发泄欲望的物件。具体被烙印的人感受为何，痛苦与否，一点也不重要……

Jim刺耳得笑了起来，有点像是疯子陷入癫狂前，消耗掉了自己仅剩的一点理智。“所以，我只要停止感到性欲就行了。”他大笑着说。“你为什么不早点告诉我？这样，Spock明明可以少受很多苦。”

他不喜欢男人的这种笑声，就好像他不喜欢男人自暴自弃一样，决定牺牲掉自己的态度。

“人类平均每七秒就会联想一起次性，Jim。没有任何常规手段能够抑制冲动，它是你本能的一个部分。你已经做得很好。这么久，你才第一次将他送到医务室来……”

“总有一些不那么常规的手段。你应该有药的吧，Bones？别那么看我，我知道的，我听说过，专门设计让男人失去冲动的药物。把它拿给我就行了。”

Bones在吸气，他看起来也在崩溃的边缘。“确实有这样的药……”

“拿给我。”

“但是我不能让你的健康处于危险之中。”

“哈！真严重。”

“你根本就不知道你在说些什么。确实有药物可以做到这点，但是你知不知道一旦过量会发生什么James Kirk？！”

男人依旧在笑，他的笑声现在变得小小的，让Spock忧心不已。“是你不知道你在说些什么，Bones。”当他开口的时候，他的语调冷静得令人发颤，甚至还带着几分安慰对方的温柔。“Spock因为我而身处痛苦之中。而你以为我不能为他献出我的性命吗？你以为我可以假装什么也看不到，任由他在痛苦中挣扎，却仿佛与自己无关一样地置身事外吗，Bones？你以为我不可以为他去死？他是Spock，Bones。就算这些放在一边不提，我也不能容忍有人因为我，因为我而饱受煎熬。有人因我而痛苦，你以为我会怎么做？在我所谓‘知道自己在说什么’的理智状态下，你以为我就会拒绝提供我可以提供的帮助？”

房间里一片寂静，只有水流涌动的清脆声响。

所以我不希望他知道。Spock，虽然依旧身处混沌的黑暗，却已经能模糊产生出一些意识的Spock艰难地想着。这就是我不想让他知道的真正原因。

他希望McCoy可以拒绝他，然而他知道医生已经因男人的说法而动摇。

柜子开关的声音。

“一天一粒，”尽力维持着职业化的冷静，“绝对不能过量。这是七粒。我们也会尽快找出有没有别的解决方案。”

“谢谢你，Bones……”

“不要谢我，你知不知道即使是现在我也还是不想把它给你？”

“我知道。”男人厌倦地说，“只是，让我再看一眼Spock。”

他要再看一眼他。

他能够感觉到男人走到了自己的身边。真是奇怪，明明他的身体还在安睡，可是他感受到了他。

他能够感到他落在自己身上的哀伤目光。

“真是个傻瓜。”

*

第二天，Spock回归了岗位。这没什么好意外的，在镇定剂的作用下安睡了一天后，瓦肯人身上已经看不出前一日虚弱到几近脱力的迹象。在共同搭乘升降梯前往舰桥时，Spock欲言又止地望向他，Jim便知道了他要跟自己说什么。

他抢先一步，朝着Spock眯起眼笑了笑，是他惯常讨人喜欢的那种，并且里面也确实是他的十足真心。“很高兴你能康复。”他避开了所有的赘述。“工作加油。”

在Spock来得及开口，就任何他服用药物是“不合逻辑的”一事抱怨上一整天前，他抢先一步踏上了舰桥。他很确定Spock不会当着一群舰员的面大声讨论他的性生活，事实也确实如此。

这是他服用Bones配给他药物的第一天，也是完全没有大碍的一天。据说，这种蓝色的小药丸是给仙女座3号科考队员专门配备的药品，当地的一种孢子会诱导雄性物种产生强烈的性欲，所以为了完成勘探任务，所有队员都会被配备一瓶。

只要按量短时服用，就不会对身体造成任何损害，即使如此，大多数男性人类也都唯恐避之不及。毕竟那档子事正是所谓用下半身思考的生物的尊严所在。这么想着，Jim苦笑了一下。

他确实没有感觉到与平时有什么不同。毕竟他工作的时候不会思考性爱，性爱的时候也同样不会考虑工作。好好干活，及时享乐就是这名金发人类的座右铭，而现在，缺少了妨碍他集中注意力的干扰，他说不定还可以过得更高兴点。

……最重要的是，这样Spock不会受伤。他现在可以看向Spock，而心间丝毫不起一丝……

……

他看着虽然坐在工作台前，却时不时还会回过头，露出一脸担忧神色的Spock，不知道自己应当对此作何感想。面前的瓦肯人还是跟过去的每天一样，一举一动依旧牵动着他的心弦。他的眉，他的眼，他的嘴，他藏在黑发下的小耳朵尖，坐在那里，就像是Jim小时候在美术馆里见过的油画，大片大片明暗交织的颜色中，衬出一个在棱角下透露出柔和的人来。

Spock依旧在担心地盯着他，这让Jim在慌乱中错开了视线。他觉得这是不可能的，是不正常的，他已经吃过药了，他不应该再感到Spock是如此地纯粹而美好，让他很想凑过去，让他很想摸一摸他。这是不自然的……

情况并没有随着时间的流逝而变好，反而因为他无时无刻不在留意着Spock的状态而愈演愈烈。他频频偷看Spock的举动甚至连坐在他前排的舵手都注意到了。在自动飞行的空档，Jim的PADD震了一下。

Sulu：虽然我不想多说，Jim，但你知不知道连Chekov都发现你在偷看指挥官的时候，这就有点过于明显了？

这让Jim怔了下。他先是心想自己哪有一直在偷看Spock，他好歹也分了一半的心思在工作上。然后他又想就算他偷看他，他也是为了Spock好，他需要确认自己和Spock的状态。这跟其余的事都没有关系，况且，他已经吃过药物了，Spock至今为止表现得也非常平静……

他转过脸去，为了证明一样地望了眼Spock。那个瓦肯人居然也在同样无声地凝望着他。甚至在视线交汇的时候，他没有将眼神避开，只是缓缓地眨了眨眼睛。

他在为Jim忧心忡忡，当他掩饰不住的担心透过紧锁的眉头，还有那双深邃的眼睛表达出来的时候，Jim清晰地意识到自己的心狂跳了一下。

他的腹部，某种东西为此打了一个结，要将他的五脏六腑都拧在一起，让他又想要触碰Spock，又想要吻他。

那个药根本就没有用，Jim恨恨地心想，只怕是连安慰剂的效果都不如。

*

他才刚刚踏入医疗湾，就听到医生办公室里传来的私密对话。对于人类的听觉来说，这低到几不可闻，然而作为瓦肯人，什么都无法逃过他的耳朵。

所以，他就听到了医生气急败坏的低吼。

“我给你一个星期的药，”他说，“不是让你三天就吃完的。我是不是还该高兴一下，因为我只给了你一个星期？你是想死还是怎样？你知不知道过量吃药会扰乱你身体的激素水平，你真的可能会死你不懂吗？！”

“可它根本就没有效！”Jim喊得比McCoy还要大声。“它要是有效的话你以为我会这样多吃？你以为我是傻瓜？”

“你他妈就是个傻瓜，James Kirk。你他妈不要狡辩，我现在想拿我的注射器抽死你你信不信？”

“那你就抽死我好了！抽啊！这样我们所有人都能少很多麻烦。对我也好，Spock也好，你也不用再这么提心吊胆。”

这让医生沉默了一会儿，他似乎终于投了降一样地长出了一口气，屋中传来拍背一样，人类试图安慰彼此时会发出的响动。

“药物绝对是有效的。”McCoy说，“不可能只有你是特例。但它能做到的只是抹平因简单诱导而起的性冲动，比如当你突然看到一个裸体女郎，你并不认识她，但是外界的刺激却会升高你的荷尔蒙……你可以将性欲理解成一块粗糙的木板，这个药可以抹平掉木板上细小的毛刺和微小的凹凸。但是更为复杂的机理反应，它是奈何不了的。”

是的，Spock心想，正是如此。当他三个月前向医生请求药物协助时，医生也是这么告知的他。

但是Jim，第一次听到这种解释的Jim，声音中仍旧充满疑惑。“所以，你的意思是……”

“如果你对周围环境反应正常，却惟独无法控制对Spock产生的感觉，如你跟我描述的那样，那么最为合理的解释就是你对他的冲动并非单纯的性欲。”

“……”

你对他产生的冲动并非来源于性，而是来源于你对他的感情。那是一种非常复杂的东西，Jim，它不仅仅影响你的大脑分泌出多巴胺和内啡肽，它还会从各种细微的角度改变你的生理构造。冲动的产生在这个环节里变得更加复杂。它不再是一个切断掉其中一环，就可以让整个过程断裂掉的简单反应……

正确的答案是你恋爱了，Jim。这明明是一件可以让人露出笑容，彼此打趣的事，但是在叙述它时，医生的声调中却偏偏满溢着同情。

你恋爱了，Jim。McCoy重复说。所以，它对你无效。它只能减弱你产生冲动时的振幅，让相对微弱一些的反应不会被Spock感应。然而稍微剧烈一点的起伏它会失效。

舰长的呼吸渐渐地加重了。到底有谁，会在发觉自己恋爱，这么美好的事情的时候，却发出像是被宣布了死刑一样，痛苦的呜咽呢？

“我可以调离这里。”Jim小声说。“我可以申请做一个短期的工作交换……我不能，我……”

就是这呜咽让Spock迈开了步子，当他推开办公室的门时，他想，或许，他早该如此的。

突然开门的响动让McCoy悚然一惊，他警觉地扭过头来，却在发现是Spock后微微放松了表情。而Jim，他依旧将脸埋在自己的手里。

他的舰长第一次地，在他的面前流露出了那么多的沮丧，退却和不确定。

正因为男人像是做错事一样，不肯看向他的样子，令他的心变得软却。他走向了Jim，朝他伸出了手。

男人嘟囔了一声，慌乱地向后退去，似乎是他在给Spock，而不是反过来，Spock在给他添麻烦。

最后，他还是捉住了他，可能是因为被困在椅子上，舰长不管再怎么挪动都不可能真正避开他。当他的握住Jim的胳膊时，他能够感觉到身体中隐隐涌现的一阵暖流。Jim的感觉如此鲜明地存活在他的指尖，像是光，像是太阳，像是世界的中心一样温暖安然。

他真的早该跟Jim说这个的，只是出于瓦肯人的羞耻，还有对无法确定Jim想法的退却让他变得不合逻辑地懦弱。

他们全都为此变得软弱，因为唯一的软肋被握在了彼此的手中。

“我相信除了调职离开外，我们还有其他解决问题的办法。”

调职是不合逻辑的，根据常识来说，距离的拉远只会让单恋的人产生更多的思念。

“我记得你在学院时和我证明过，你不相信这世界上存在不可改变的败局。”

从鼓励的角度来说，这句话说得十足拙劣。

只有Jim会被瓦肯人拙劣的鼓励所鼓舞到。而只要Jim可以被鼓舞到，拙劣与否就显得一点也不重要了。

那个终于抬起脸望向他的男人，嘴角露出了虚弱的笑。

*

他在和Spock上床。

从五年计划开始的第一个月起，甚至在五年计划开始以前，他就一直想入非非期盼不已的事。

他在和Spock上床，他们马上就要做爱，两个人，只有彼此，他们会接吻，相拥，从此拥有彼此。从此，他可以说Spock是他的了，他魂牵梦萦，仅仅是注视着就想要露出笑容的Spock。

可问题就在于，他一点都高兴不起来。或许他还该开心一点，因为起码他只是抿着个嘴，没有在Spock进入自己房间时哭丧起脸来。

Spock同意和自己上床了。

他反倒希望他们能回到Spock跟自己压根不熟，可能是背着手面无表情地指控他违反校规考试作弊的时候。

他将上衣脱了下来，出于某种很蠢的理由，还犹豫要不要规规矩矩整整齐齐地把它叠好。他半辈子都没有困扰过这种问题，毕竟他从来都是直奔主题，从进房开始就脱衣服，将衣服裤子丢的满地班都是，然后让双方都忘掉这样衣服会褶的类型。可现在，他要上床的对象，那个让他凝视了如此之久的瓦肯人，已经脱掉了靴子，就像是在床上也要汇报工作一样，规规矩矩地跪坐着，双手压在膝盖之上。

这让Jim爬上床的时候，也同样是小心翼翼地跪坐着，两个人隔了半张床的距离，一个人在床头，一个人在床尾。

他简直要为此窒息。

这是哪里来的性爱仪式。

Spock率先凑近一点，可能是觉得自己应当在这个活动中负起主动的义务来，所以他试探性地伸出手压在他胸膛上。

一点都不情色，简直像是在测测任务中的舰长还有没有心跳。为此，他没忍住，噗嗤一声地笑出了声。

Spock一脸费解地看着他，那神情就跟他正认真工作，却突然听到自己舰长提出什么冒天下之大不韪的提议时是一个模样。微微瞪大的眼睛，稍稍挑起的眉毛，还有努力克制着不要透露出的不赞同。这令Jim的心突然地软了，他终于爱怜地伸出手去，手指插入瓦肯人的黑发间。

他们尝试性地接了一个吻。瓦肯人明显对此并不在行，当Jim用舌尖挑逗着他时，他看起来记得呼吸就不知道该如何应对，记得应对就不知道该如何呼吸。他的反应很是青涩，那笨拙地试图迎合他的举动却一如往日的可爱。Jim终于找到了自己平日中的感觉，只觉得这一定会比他过去的任何一次都要更加地缠绵悱恻，只是想想他手指正抚着的人是Spock，就可以比任何事物都要助涨他自己的渴望。

他们又意犹未尽地亲了几下，全是浅尝辄止的轻触，像是长吻前必不可少的调情。Spock将手试探性地压上了Jim的裤裆。几乎是瞬间，那尚未苏醒的肉刃就跳了一跳，Spock的呼吸为此粗重上了两分，他面上的表情还是岿然不动的，只有绿得不行的耳朵能暴露出他真正的想法来……

“别急。”Jim一边咬着他的脖颈一边含含糊糊地说，他能够感觉到瓦肯人的紧张，绷得像弓一样的肌肉仿佛是压抑着从人类手下挣脱冲动的豹子，所以他想让Spock在开始前尽可能地放松。他一边咬噬着那如人类一般，会因呼吸而微微颤动着的喉结，一边让手从下往上地探入Spock的上衣。

卷起衣物的时候，Spock的身体抖了一下。

那是一种无法掩饰的，由身体内部爆发出的剧烈颤抖。比起快乐和紧张，更像是出于剧烈的痛楚。他一开始还没意识到发生了什么事，直到Spock的呼吸也变得愈发局促，他才突然醒悟过来地将湛蓝的科学衫拽了上来。

平坦如玉一样的小腹上，黑色的刺青静静地盛开。

那看起来就像是一朵百合，只是既不纯洁，也没有祝福，它伸张开的花瓣经过Spock的肋下，细长的花蕊向上探入了半月神经节。向下收束的花萼则藏入了制服的裤子里，就像是一个暗示性的箭头，要让所有看到的人都忍不住去细想，是否它就这样扎入了耻骨上微微隆起的阴阜。这百合远没有Jim第一次见到它时那般的妖冶，曾经像是融化一般深青的色泽，此刻也只是微微泛着些光的纯黑。

Jim凝望着它。他想着它到底是如何被镌刻到瓦肯人大理石般劲瘦有力的皮肤上去，他想着被刻上去的时候，瓦肯人又该是怎样痛苦的绝望和不甘的愤恨。他甚至不敢想，被他们这样对待的人是Spock。它的大脑拒绝将这两者联系在一起，毕竟只是想想，就已经产生了畏缩似的苦痛。

他用手指隔空描绘着它的轮廓，他的呼吸滞住了，他想，怎么有人可以做得出这种事……一种巨大的痛苦淹没了他，甚至不能用悲伤来概括。

在他看不见的地方，他触及不到的时间，Spock受到了伤害。

而他现在正在利用他的伤害和他做爱……

Jim慢慢坐了回去，即使默不作声，他脸上恹恹的神色也依旧明显。他知道这很孩子气，他知道自己应该向前看，他知道这当然算不上是利用。

他的理智知道，然而情绪上的感受是另一码事。

……这让Jim将脸别了过去，他不想让Spock看到自己这么丢脸的样子。

他们安静地跪坐在一起，

一直到，他听到瓦肯人突然轻轻地叹息了一声。Spock俯身凑了过来。

Jim又将脸侧了开，他为自己之前的僵硬而感到了窘迫，所以更加不希望Spock注意到这点。就算知道自己只能算得上是欲盖弥彰他也在尽力地躲开他。但是本来就是不大的床，他身子往后仰又能仰到哪里去。

所以，Spock还是扣住了他，离他极近的瓦肯人眼睛明亮，就好像里面有着一颗刚刚诞生的恒星。

Spock凑过来吻他。他先是吻他的额头，然后又顺着眉毛滑下来，亲他闭上的眼睛。当触感最终落在嘴唇上时，就像是落在人鼻尖上的一抹雪。

他感觉到有一点好笑，因为如果不觉得好笑，这就让人可能有一点想哭。Spock是在安慰他，这个只有在和人争论时才会滔滔不绝的男人，此刻正在用他沉默的方式来试图保护他。这可真温柔，配上Jim为之痛苦的事，这难道不是让人的心里更加地痛苦了么？

所以，为什么是Spock？Jim怀揣着这样的疑问，慢慢地，一点点地追逐着Spock的唇。由于Spock想要再靠近他一点的缘故，这样的姿势维系不住两个人的重量，他们一起向后倒去，陷进了柔软的被褥。

Spock为Jim的难过而痛苦，Jim则为世界如此对待了这样温柔的Spock而愤怒。这个傻瓜！他为什么不能再怨天尤人一点，或者对自己遇到的事再多愤恨一点。世界根本就是在利用他的温柔来对付他。这个瓦肯人总是喜欢把所有的事都埋在心里……

就是因为这样的愤怒，所以让Jim重新开始咬上了他，在他将Spock慢慢掀翻在床上，变成他在Spock身上的时候，瓦肯人非常温顺地转了过去，他的手还搂在Jim的脖子上，仿佛这个吻就是眼下他心目中最为重要的东西。Jim又何尝不是如此，他想要咬他，想要把他咬出血来，可是Spock又是无辜的，他想到Spock会痛的时候他自己本身就连着一起痛了起来。他确实一直没有直接对谁承认过，但是没错，他爱他，连生命，荣誉还有人生的快乐都可以放弃掉地爱着他……

“下一次。”他说。他依旧能够模模糊糊感觉到自己的欲望，在痛苦的火焰劫掠过后，新的种子在土壤中又慢慢吞吞地冒出了新芽来。但是尚不明显，可以克制。“下一次再说，好吗，Spock。”我实在不能忍心去碰今天这样的你。

于是Spock就抬起眼来，安静地看着他，他平静的目光在这种时候总会很是温和。

“我知道了。”他轻声说。

他放在Jim脸上的手，就像是在对待什么令他无比爱怜的珍宝……

*

他一开始没能辨认出那种顺着脊椎刺痒的感觉。

最开始出现的时候，他以为这是Jim对自己的思绪——那一日两个人并不曾做过，在那之后，他们依旧像是什么都不曾发生似的交谈，然而有某种东西确实在两个人之间改变了。这种改变出现在Jim的眼睛里，出现在Spock对言词的选择里，出现在两个人私下说话时的距离里。

Jim在很努力地克制住他自己——人类的情欲从未真正断绝，但是他正在试图用其他方式来转移自己的注意力，他花了更多的时间在下棋，读书，还有搏击上。为了保护Spock的尊严，人类可以称得上是非常努力，甚至于，努力到连一向按行自抑的Spock都认为，那是不必要的程度。

所以，当他在检查最新的天体学报告时，他感到了身体内部的炽热。头一分钟，他对此置之不理，然而火焰的灼感不仅没有退却，反倒像是鞭子一样地将他击中。他的身体中正在发生可怖的变化，更高的温度在顺着小腹上行，情热，还有濡湿的液体正在他的体内分泌。

是自检，太久没有启动过的淫纹，因为无法确定机体是否出现故障而进行的自动检查。突入起来的痛感几乎覆盖过情欲开始时的快乐就直接咬住了他。Spock面色苍白地放下了PADD，身边的舰员大多还埋首于工作，尚没有人发觉他的异状。

他需要在情况进一步恶化前把自己藏起来，这让他屏住了呼吸迈开步子，当他走出实验室时，他确认有几个人注意到了他的离去。只是从外表观察，他看起来除了脸上稍许浮现的绿晕外并无大碍，然而Spock知道他正行走在由地狱的烈焰所包围的钢丝上，炙热的液体正在他的体内不合常理地分泌。他是个瓦肯人，他讨厌自己变得湿答答的，并且无论从哪个角度讲，他都不可能会分泌出自动润滑的肠液。然而对于一个全部的意义就是被用于性爱的奴隶来讲，这种反应却是合乎逻辑的。逻辑，那是在天边一样摇曳不明的东西，Spock的判断力正在随着绷紧的身体而不断流逝。他居然还能走回自己的房间，路上有人同他打招呼，他不知道自己是否进行了回应。当他呼吸粗重地关上门，一步一步将自己藏入一个没有人可以发现的角落，感觉到自己的身体顺着背板滑下，溢出的热液浸湿了长裤时，他发出想是猫一样古怪的呜咽声。他觉得自己的裤子紧得发胀，本应牢牢处于掌控下的臀肉却在不自觉中出现了吞吐开合。他的尊严让他不能容忍将裤子脱下，而与此同时，他的大脑却浮现出被爱抚胸膛，分开臀瓣的丑相。

他引以为豪的大脑在高烧的炙烤下变得昏昏沉沉，他必须要咬住自己的手背才能制止自己发出发情一样充满渴求的呜咽，他从来没有被人占有过，但是此时他却能想象出自己被侵犯和占有。它就悬在哪里，在他的身体中，他的身体已经为交合做好了准备，不需要主人亲自动手，他的意识就已经接受了即将到来的事。想象被操甚至比接受自己困在狭小的空间中，努力缩成一团，将燃烧着他的身体他的精神的火焰掩藏起来要容易得多。他咬得实在是过于用力，以至于敏感的手指都被咬出了血来。他满脑子都是那个金发的男人，Jim将手伸过来，用指尖轻轻拨动着他的脸，于是Spock就忍不住想要含住它。他想要含住的是比这大得多的东西，就好像他将阻止自己出声的手指当成了Jim的。极度类似pon farr，却失去了战斗与抗争的能力的潮热侵蚀着他的精神，他快要支撑不住了，他就像是被困在了墙角的野兽。她体内的东西要么要吃掉他，要么就要吃掉另外一个人。

有人在敲他的柜门，非常用力，但是在砰砰的血潮声中，一切又都遥远而又模糊。他让自己的注意集中在那个呼唤着他的声音上，仅仅是认出那个人是谁，水就顺着他的臀缝滑下来。

“把门打开，我在这儿。”Jim正敲着他的门，他似乎是将自己关在了房间的衣柜里，他记不清自己是怎么进来的了，他只记得在巨大的耻辱中他想要将自己掩埋隐藏的渴望。那声音，那声音柔和得像是光，只是在温柔下却藏着同样疯狂的痛苦。Spock直起了一点身子，他军礼服的衣袖打在了他的脸上。那上面有着Jim的气味，他曾经穿着它将喝醉酒的舰长搬运回舰，于是金发男人倒在床上，用蓝眼睛笑眯眯地望着他。那个男人绝对是喝醉了，要不然，他的眼睛怎么可以明亮得廖若晨星。Spock也一定是喝醉了，不然他不会突然好奇Jim的一个吻。那是很久以前的事了，Spock想不起来。他的身体还在不住地打颤。他希望那个男人能占有他，他希望自己能够被注入还有填满。他不安地挣动，搞不清自己是想要将这个念头甩开，还是鼓励着将身体变得更开。那个男人还在敲着门。他明明焦急得像是随时要破门而入，声调偏偏依旧是令人眷恋地温柔。

“把门打开。”他说，“我就在这里，Spock，是我。我在这儿。”

这让Spock呜咽了一声，他的本能同时在期待和抗拒Jim的到来。他不知道到底该推开门还是将门紧紧合上的手指不停地颤抖着。他不想让Jim见到自己狼狈至此，只有在面对那个男人的时候，他希望能够保有自己的尊严。

他摇摇欲坠的尊严。

就在他依旧软弱地在他唯一可做的选择前不停地发着抖时，门嘎吱一声，被强行地拉开了。木材开合的声音显得尤其地刺耳，而现在，和光一起出现在这片黑暗中的男人正探过身来，用干燥温暖的手摸着他的额头……

他为这样的自己感到了畏缩，即使知道这不合逻辑。

就像是高烧不退的病人一样，那双黑眼睛带着癔症似的渴求凝视着男人。

*

Spock糟透了，他出了很多汗，汗，瓦肯人居然也会出汗。他的裤子湿淋淋的，蜷缩在衣服间的样子显得可怜而无助。他像是不想看到他，只是用手臂试图挡住自己的脸。Jim将他的手臂拽了下来，本来明亮的眼睛此刻却朦胧得像是蒙了层雾，那里面没有泪花，只有发红的眼睛在警觉地盯着他。

他还不知道Spock有没有认出自己来，只从目前的情况看，他似乎没有。所以Jim只好一遍将他往外拖，一遍不断地重复着Spock的名字，“是我。”他终于让那个固执的瓦肯人从狭小的衣橱中走了出来。才刚刚走出了一步，那个瓦肯人就又拽倒了他。淫纹导致的软弱无力让Spock不可能有足够的力气伤到他，但是他的体重依旧是一个成年男性的身形。这就将Jim一起拖到了地毯上。当Jim撑住身体以免砸痛Spock的时候，Spock抓着他的领子，毫无章法地吻着他，就好像这样便可冷却要将瓦肯人燃烧殆尽的高热。他也同样在回吻他，他要在自己的理智也燃烧完全前不顾一切地吻他。他们因为太急于将对方拉向自己而在地毯上打了两个滚，比起做爱来说倒像是贴身的肉搏与摔角。最后Jim终于将Spock压在了地上，他吃力地直起身，只觉得他们的每一个部分都在抵死缠绵。Spock的腿挂上了他的腰，该死的他甚至还没有脱掉自己的靴子。黑色的冷淡的及膝大腿靴此刻正摩挲着自己的腰部，仅仅是想象都可以让人欲脉偾张。但是先不论腿怎么样，只从脸上，能够看得出瓦肯人还在勉力控制着自己滑入彻底的情欲之中。他拼命咬着手指，在汗水中气喘吁吁地盯着Jim的样子，可爱的同时又叫人心痛。

这让Jim再一次扯下他的手来，Spock似乎并不想这么做，Jim拉他的时候，他们还僵持了两秒，然后Spock就放弃地任由他将手拽开。白皙的手指上墨绿的血痕层叠，有的甚至还在渗出血来。Jim握住了他的手，他不知道该怎么表达自己的情绪，只好一次次地亲吻着Spock的手指。这令Spock倒吸了一口冷气，连带着小腹和双腿都该死的一紧。他从来没有听到Spock发出这样的声音，坚定，顽固，执着，宛若磐石一样驻守在原地，不管Jim飞到哪里，都可以重新让他的心安定如斯的Spock，这样一个坚固的男人却可以为他发出这样的声音。就像是小猫的爪子在人的心上抓挠。Jim没忍住地凑过去咬了他，他扯下了Spock的长裤，阴茎弹出的同时，晶亮的温热液体也全都流了出来。

Jim将手指探进去搅了搅。可以了，明明还没有做过扩张，但是那里的肌肉已经做好了放松，就像是等待着主人的插入与抽送。仅仅是手指的进入都能换来身体疯狂的颤抖，Spock的呼吸都乱了，Jim只好一遍遍亲吻着他的面颊和额头。“我在这儿，”他声音哑得厉害。“别紧张。”

他的阴茎碾了进去，Spock的手指扣入Jim的肩膀里，那很痛，但是Jim并不在意。柔软的肉穴就像是工作时的瓦肯人一样温顺，不管Jim提出多么严苛的要求都会毫无怨言地接纳。他确实是在接纳他，Spock，他朝思暮想的男人。他曾经在无数个深夜勾勒过，高大的身材，俊俏的面庞，宽大的肩膀，恰到好处的腰肢，修长的双腿，还有挺翘紧实的臀部。他的每一部分都完美得如Jim所想，却又超出了他所能做出的最为美好的梦境。它们在一起组成了Spock，他的Spock。

他确实在进入他，当撞入时，他克制不住地用力，就好像他可以把想说的话像是这样直接地传递给了他。而瓦肯人也像是能够明白一样和他紧紧相拥。Spock不是在床上话多的类型，他的瞳孔不自然地放大着，在Jim的手拂过他的面颊时，细密的睫毛才会轻轻地颤动。

最后射出来的时候，Jim又吻了他，他的金发湿淋淋地垂在额上，一如Spock在之前的翻滚中变得乱七八糟的黑发。他们贪婪地感受着彼此，就好像这是世界末日前，在夕阳下的两人最后的炽烈。

漫长的射精结束后，他们才像是终于记起自己需要呼吸地分开了一点。Spock的眼神还有点高潮后的恍惚，但是当Jim捉着他的手，放在自己唇边再度亲吻的时候，他认出了他，有点困难地向着他笑了笑，于是Jim就像是没够一样地又凑上去，两个人又亲了几次。

“谢谢你。”终于分开之后，Spock才吐出了一句话。他或许想把声音放得平静些，但是干渴的喉咙却暴露了两个人之前所经历过的情事。Spock怔了下，看起来要比道谢前还要来得窘迫，这让Jim没忍住又凑过去。Spock这次不肯再让他亲他的嘴唇了，所以这个吻只好落在Spock阖起的眼睛上。

“那个……还要紧吗？”他问。在想起那个丑陋的疤痕时，他的心又一次变得沉重起来。

“会好的。”Spock回答了他，这次他没有用吻来安慰他，只是更加用力地拥抱着Jim。两个人一起倒在Spock房间的地毯上，凝视着彼此。有某种东西让Jim没控制住，他捉住了Spock的手指，一根一根地，颇带怜惜地抚过。

“我还是想要杀了他们。”他哑着嗓子说，没有费心去解释想杀的人是谁。他吻那几根被咬伤了的手指，虔诚地像是信徒在用十字架祝祷。

“你不会。”Spock盯着他说。“并且这确实不是不可逆转的损伤。”

“我知道，”他喃喃着。“我只是……”

“我爱你。”

Spock打断他的时候，甚至没有看向别处，只是凝视着他的眼睛，像是说了什么再普通不过的话一样。

可恶，Jim心想。

“我本来想，这句话应该是我先说来着。”他说，“不过算了，让给你倒也不错。”

他又吻了吻他的手，没有去思考其他，只是很认真地告诉他。

“我也同样爱你。”

——End——


End file.
